Love Us Too
by Niki
Summary: Josey and Jacob have a not so cosey confrontation in their bedroom. Kinda short but its long over do for a chapter. Chapter9 is up!!!
1. Unfair Secrets

Disclaimer:You know i don't own this show. Or any characters except my one Bridget Morgan, and her, mother  
Molly that plays no part in this story what so ever.  
  
A/n*This is my first real VAl/ Brooke story. Its good I hope so enjoy this.  
  
Oh and its set around Christmas time. Oh and sorry its so short.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Love Us To:A Val/Brooke Story  
  
  
Chapter1:Unfair Secrets  
  
  
It was snowing hard outside when Jacob Lanier along with his wife Josey sat their daughters Val   
  
and Brooke down in the living room. He had a suprize for them. A very unussual one.   
  
"Mom whats going on?"Brooke asked. She was just as confused as Val.  
  
"Honey"Jacob began. "Please don't hate me for what i'm about to tell you."  
  
"Daddy your silly. We could never hate." Val smiled at her father trying to read his face.  
  
Josey Lanier's blue eyes smiled even though she wanted to cry and tell her daughters what had   
  
been hidden all these years from them.  
  
"So what is it anyway? Am I adopted or something?"Val looked to each one of her parents.  
  
"Oh god no, sweety"Josey looked at her beautiful Val. Her beautiful Brooke. Her children. The   
  
two children she'd had with Jacob. Her children.  
  
"Okay honey listen i love you. Both of you. And well about a three years after Val was born"Jacob   
  
began"I had an affair with a woman named Molly Morgan."  
  
A tiny gasp could be heard from Brooke. It feeled the room and Josey's heart clenched at what he   
  
said next.  
  
"And"Jacob swallowed"as a result of that affair with her, we also concieved a child together. Her   
  
name is Bridget."  
  
"I cannot believe you would do this to me. To us, our family. You tell us all the time how we   
  
should be honest. Trustworthy, and you go and do this"Val stood.  
  
"Dad"the words slowly slipped from Brooke's mouth"I hate you." And she left the house.  
  
Val still stood. Her eyes looked to her mother for comfort but Josey turned away. She'd known   
  
only a month about the affair. And she hated that she hadn't told her daughters about their father. 


	2. Tantrums

Love Us To:A Val/Brooke Story  
  
Chapter2:Tantrums  
  
She didn't know how she'd endedup at Hank's apartment. She didn't even really care. It was to   
much for her to try and handle all at once. Had her father ever cared about them at all. Any of   
them. So this Bridget Morgan, the girl her father had just announced as their sister, was only a year   
older than her. She hated her father right now. Maybe she'd hate him forever.  
  
She knocked on his door. (Lets pretend shes fifteen) Hank opened looking pretty wide awake.  
  
"Brooke"he said.   
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Hank. I just couldn't be at home right now"she explained as he let her   
  
walk through the door. He closed it behind her but not without looking out into the snow storm that   
was brewing.  
  
"So whats up?"he asked watching her expression, which to him looked painful.  
  
"Before Rain left to go back to New York, she told me you were a good listener"Brooke sat down.   
  
Hank smiled. "Yeah I'm pretty good at that."  
  
"Well my dad just told me the worst thing in the world"she sighed as Hank sat next to her.   
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He told us two days before we go to Mass and tell our sins that he had an affair"tears started to stroll down her face.   
  
She just kept coming. She didn't like crying in front of people. She tried to be strong. But it just hurt to much. To her, tears, were like an unforgiving pain. Once someone saw you cry they saw you could be weak.  
  
"God Brooke I'm sorry. Maybe I should call Val to come pick you up or something"Hank started to get up.  
  
"No"she said standing. "I'll leave if you want?" Brooke looked into his eyes. Searching them, seeing sorrow.  
  
"Hey look I don't want you to get hypothermia so you can stay here for a while"he smiled as she sat back down.  
  
"Thank you"smally she whispered.  
  
At home Val was in her room.A million thoughts racing through her head. Not about Tyler. Not about Brooke. But her own life. She had to figure out a way to deal She just couldn't take the pressure. She grabbed the neares thing. A picture of her father, and hurled it at the wall. It crashed into splinters. Soon she hearded padded feet come to her door.  
  
"Hunny are you okay in there"her father asked.  
  
"Yeah dad I just threw a picture of you against the wall. I suggest you stay clear. That could be you next"Val bellowed out to her father.  
  
He sighed and left to go to into his own bed room. 


	3. Blood and Tears Stranger At Our Door

A/n:Thanks so much for the reviews they are wonderful.  
Also your wondering if there is any Hank/Brooke going on. I don't know. There could be some Val/Tyler going on. Depends how I feel about writng the two. I've never really done a complete story on the couple.  
  
Disclaimer:I forgot to do one for this story. I only own Bridget Morgan, Jenna,and the mention of Rain(from the story Mind if I ask?)  
  
________________________________________________________  
Love Us To:A Val/Brooke Story  
  
Chapter3:Blood and Tears/Stranger At Our Door  
  
Her tears had stopped and the more she thought about Bridget Morgan,   
  
the more she desperately wanted to hate her father. He was suppose to   
  
be a devote catholic man. Love only his wife never another. He was   
  
suppose to take his vows seriously. But he hadn't and he had cheated on   
  
his wife. Taken everythingfor granted.  
  
Had he even wanted another child after Val? Had he?  
  
Brooke reached for a klenex off the table in front of her. She couldn't   
  
take it annymore. She remebered how her best friend Jenna had told her   
  
about her sisters problems. Jenna's sister Jackie couldn't take pressure   
  
very well so she started cutting herself when ever she couldn't hack it.  
  
And it wasn't that Brooke couldn't hack it, she just didn't want to. She   
  
got off the couch and went into the bathroom.  
  
  
Val came out of her room and went into the kitchen she felt hungry. Now   
  
she was starting to wonder where Brooke was. It was snowing hard   
  
outside. "I hope shes okay"Val murmured begging to lose her appitite.  
  
Jacob came into the kitchen.he saw her standing there. "Val can we talk   
  
now?"he asked"like civilized adults."  
  
Val braced her palms against the sink, then turned around her eyes   
  
angry.  
  
"What? You wanna talk like CIVILIZED people? Okay dad fine. We'll   
  
talk about how you had a bastard child. Oh sure you may regret it. Say it   
  
was the biggest mistake of your life, but what about us? Hum Dad."Val   
  
said throuhg her teeth with crossed arms and leaning back against the   
  
counter.  
  
"God hunny if I could take it all back I would"he said looking at his   
  
daughter.  
  
"Don't bring god into this. He didn't make you do ANY of it"Val shook   
  
her head.  
  
"Tell me how I can make it up to you"he tried to move towards Val.  
  
"Stay the HELL away from me and my sister"Val screamed. "I hate   
  
you"her eyes were cold and frightening as she left the room.  
  
The door bell rang as she sped from the room. Val stopped hoping it was Brooke. She opened the   
  
door seeing a figure with brown eyes not blue and brown hair not blond,  
  
"Who are you?"Val said as snow began to flutter into the house.  
  
"I'm..........(pause).....Bridget"she said in a small voice.  
  
"You"Val sneered. Jacob stood behid Val his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Father"the words slipped from her mouth.  
  
  
Brooke sat in Hanks bathroom. She had dismanteled on of his razors and had slipped the blade   
  
out. Now she sat with her back against the tub the razor,sharp, in her hand. She didn't wanna kill   
  
herself so slitting her wrist was out of the question. Instead she moved higher, and placed the   
  
blade there.  
  
She pushed and moved it back and forth as blood began to run. The reality of pain sat in and she   
  
howled out in pain. "Ahhhhhhh"she cried.   
  
Hank being not to far away burst into the bathroom. He found her with blood streaming down her   
  
right arm. "Oh god Brooke"he got down on his knees.   
  
"No one cares"she said through more blinding tears.  
  
"Thats not true Brooke"Hank stood up running into the kitchen and back with the first aid kit.  
  
"It is true. See I'm unwanted child."  
  
"Your talking crazy Brooke. Your parents love you"he cleaned her arm with a cotton swab.  
  
"Yeah okay if my father loves me so much then why did he have another child with another woman   
  
before me?"she shook her head and flinched when the burning sensation from something she   
  
couldn't reconize sat in.   
  
Hank shook his head and remebered she hadn't told him that part of the story.  
  
"Look its to late right now to drive you home"he bandaged up her arm"but in the morning I'll   
  
gladly drive you home."  
  
"You didn't answer my question Hank"Brooke said as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"I don't know Brooke. Honest."he showed her to the guest bedroom. "You can sleep here."  
  
"Why your bed isn't good enough?"she smiled.  
  
"Whoa Brooke I don't think thats a hot choice topic"Hank stepped back. Brooke lazily leaned   
  
against the wall.  
  
"Why not? Imean you've never had a fantasy about me or anything?"she smiled slyly knowing   
  
perfectly well what she was doing.  
  
"Brooke common"he stayed still.  
  
"Hank i don't wanna be alone tonight. Not tonight. Your bed, please. its not like were gonna have   
  
sex or anything"she smiled taking his hand and leading him into her bed room. 


	4. Your Bastard Child

A/n:Thanks So Much For The Reviews. Sorry I Couldn't update any this week. Hopefully U Will Enjoy This Next Chapter.  
Oh and I know everyone one wants this to be a V/T and B/H, and a C/J story so it will. Only without Jamie and Catie really in this story. Sorry it just doesn't really revovle around them in this story.   
So here is a question.  
WHO REALLY LIKES BRIDGET? COMMON FESS UP.   
HOW MANY OF YOU LIKE JACOB LANIER AT THIS POINT?  
lEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME. OH AND I WON'T GET MAD CAUSE EVEN THOUGH SHES MY CHARACTER I CREATED I REALLY DON'T LIKE HER VERY MUCH MYSELF. OH SO UM......HERE IS THE STORY.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Love Us To:A Val/Brooke Story  
  
Chapter4:Your Bastard Child  
  
Brooke had on one of Hank's plaid shirts. It was way to big for her.   
  
Hank sat on the couch, and looked out the window right in front of   
  
him, in complete silence. Silently Brooke leaned against the wall.   
  
She wanted someone to take her pain away. Make it dissapear. She   
  
wanted it to be Hank.  
  
"So what are you thinking about?"she finale asked as she leaned   
  
forward a little, her now loose blond hair falling forward.  
  
"Wondering about how I tell Val that I''m not going to be able to get   
  
you home until in the morning"he smiled leaving the couch.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her the truth. Lies don't seem to work to   
  
well lately"she looked away regretting her own words.  
  
"Think she has her cell on?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Probable."  
  
Val sat on the couch. Her mood wasn't very perky,cheery,or bright   
  
at the moment. Bridget Morgan was the cause for it and the effect   
  
was that she was about to get up and ring the girl's neck. How do   
  
you just barge into someone's home and expect them to accept you.  
  
She watched her father and the girl she was suppose to call sister,   
  
stop at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Josey!"he called up the stairs to his wife.   
  
Val heard the door creak open upstairs and a few seconds later saw   
  
her on the bottom step. "What Jacob? What do you want?"she   
  
asked her voice a bit cracked. She swiped at her face as tear drops   
  
threatened to fall.   
  
"I want you to meet Bridget,hun. Okay?" he smiled a bit looking down   
  
  
at her and brought her closer to his wife and putting his arm around her   
  
shoulders. Josey's face hardened, as she stepped down onto the bare un   
  
carpeted floor. Jacob, and Bridget were forced to step back.  
  
"Okay? No Jacob its not okay and it will NEVER be alright. You bring   
  
your BASTARD child into my home and expect me to jump up and   
  
down.   
  
Think again. I have to beautiful daughters of my own. And I will tell you   
  
now Jacob, she will not live here under my roof"Josey voice was   
  
serious and demanding.  
  
Jacob stood not knowing what to do. He loved his wife more than   
  
anything but Bridget was his daughter to. She was laying it so simple to   
  
see. Either choose his wife and family or choose his daughter.  
  
"Common Jo, don't make me choose"he said firmly.  
  
"You have two days, Jacob."  
  
Bridget's brown eyes took the woman in. She knew she wasn't wanted  
  
here. That was made very clear when her when she'd met her older   
  
sister for the very first time.  
  
Val sat taking it in when her cell started to ring. The Nutcracker song   
  
playing quietly.  
  
"Hey"she picked up.  
  
"Hey Val its me, Hank"  
  
"Oh hey. I thought you might be Brooke on the other end."  
  
"Val thats why I'm callin"Hank went on. "Brooke is here at my   
  
apartment."  
  
"Thank God let me talk to her, please"Val was relieved.  
  
"Sure"Hank handed the phone to Brooke.  
  
"Hey Sis. And look before you go totally Captain Beserko, Hank is   
  
bringing me home in the tommorow"Brooke rushed it out.  
  
Tears were threatening. "Hey don't worry about it. I don't think you'd   
  
wanna be here anyway"Val tried to smile even though she knew Brooke   
  
coudn't see it.  
  
"Why?Val whats wrong?"  
  
"Bridget is here. At out house and its not a pretty site right now."  
  
"Oh. I'm glad I'm not there. I can't handle this right now Val. I have to   
  
go. Bye."  
  
"Yeah okay"Val closed the phone and sighed. She leaned back in her chair  
  
and wished herself to another place. Soon she would be. Tommorow even though  
  
Alex had given them the day off she was going in along with the rest of the squad.   
  
There was no way in HELL she was going to stay in this house on Christmas Eve  
  
with the sister from another dimention. 


	5. Remebering

A/n: (*)= a memory//////)*(=end of memory////////Thats basically it.  
  
  
  
Love Us To:A Val/Brooke Story  
  
Chapter5:Remebering  
  
  
Brooke sank to the floor crying after her conversation with Val. "Am I  
  
in hell?"she sobbed finding Hank's eyes through her tears. He looked at her in pity  
  
and decided to comfort her. "No your not in hell, Brooke"he sighed taking her in  
  
his arms and she clung to him.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?"Brooke asked softly a sob caught in her throat.  
  
"I don't know." He brushed her long blond hair out of her face. He looked at her arm  
  
from where she'd cut herself earlier. 'Why did she do that?'he wondered still.  
  
"Hey maybe you should go to bed now Brooke"Hank stirred her.  
  
"Yeah. Will you come with me? I mean just stay with me. I wanna talk, thats  
  
all. Thats it. Then maybe I can sleep, maybe even peacefully."  
  
Brooke got up Hank following. She felt so alone right now. Only Val knew what  
  
she was going through.  
  
As her head touched the pillow her body still didn't relax. Hank sat in the chair,that went  
  
to his computer desk,next to his bed. "So what do you wanna talk about?"he asked. "My dad.  
  
Of course. I hate him. How do you say you had a child by another woman? I mean what does  
  
it feel like. I am so disgusted by him right now." Brooke faced Hank. The more she talked the   
  
more her body seemed to ease into the bed.  
  
"Brooke your dad is a really good person-"Hank was cut off.  
  
"Oh my God. Your going to try and defend him. Don't you dare try and defend him"Brooke  
  
glared at Hank. "I'm not Brooke. What he did to your family was horrible. But-"he  
  
was cut off by her glare.  
  
"Okay. Okay I won't defend him. Lets talk about something other than your father's mistakes  
  
Brooke"he countinued.  
  
"Okay humm.......lets see. I remember when I was ten. We went to Myrtal Beach and we  
  
stayed in this hotel called Ocean Dunes. Actually it was a resort." A smile crossed her face  
  
as she travled back to the good times of being a ten year old in a cold harsh world.  
  
(*)  
  
Ten year old Brooke ran down the sand of a partly deserted beach. She was so happy  
  
just to be out of the resort room. She stopped and waited for Val and her father to catch  
  
up.Their mother was back in the room because of a killer headache.  
  
As they did she smiled. "I love you daddy"Brooke had said as she reached for  
  
his hand. He caught her minature hand in his and they countinued down the beach.  
  
)*(  
  
  
"I like my memories,Hank"Brooke looked over and saw that he'd fallen asleeep  
  
listening to her. So she got up off the bed and found an extra blanket in the closet.  
  
As she gently lay it over him his eyes fluttered open. "Did I fall asleep on you?"  
  
he asked. "Yeah"Brooke whispered. "You know you don't have to sleep in the chair  
  
all night,right?"  
  
"Yeah I know"he smiled tiredness wanting to take over.  
  
"So come to bed"she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Val would kill me"he stated softly. "So she isn't even here, Hank. Common your  
  
gonna have a terriable crook in your neck"she smiled. It was so warm and inviting.  
  
"Okay"he got out of the chair. "But you can sleep under. I'll sleep on top of the blankets."  
  
"Fine by me"Brooke smiled as he eased into bed next to her.  
  
  
  
A/n:Sorry its been so long. Hey can I have ten reviews. That'd be great. 


	6. Accept It Its A Date

A/n:So here is thelong awaited chapter with the V/T action that I promised to deliver. I hope you'll think it was long enough.I should get more out tonight with the actual Val/Tyler in it. if I get ten review by then, i'll post.  
  
Love Us To:A Val/Brooke Story  
  
Chapter6:Accept It/Its A Date  
  
  
From where Val was sitting in the large living room she could hear  
  
her parents arguing. Soon the door upstairs opened and Josey emerged  
  
and looked at Bridget, her step daughter if you will.  
  
"So I guess your going to be here a while,huh?"Josey tried to keep  
  
the harshness out of her voice. She looked up her brown eyes  
  
a bit murky.  
  
"Yeah i guess"Bridget's voice was clear. Not harsh, and for  
  
a second Josey almost regretted how she'd just said what she  
  
said.  
  
"Oh give it a rest with the innocent shit,will ya"a very unlike  
  
Val comment slipped under her breath.  
  
"Well Val why don't you show Bridget your room. You two are  
  
gonna share"she tried to smile.  
  
She remebered how they had just gotten this house back and how there  
  
were plenty of rooms.  
  
"Yor father wants you"Josey sighed. She put her hand on her head and   
  
bit her bottom lip. She knew it was hard to accept Bridget.  
  
"My father is a lying...know what? For get it. Common Bridget"Val seethed.  
  
Bridget picked up her bags and followed her oldest sister  
  
up the stairs.  
  
As they neared Val's room, Val thought she'd heard her mother,a bit muffled by the distance,   
below.  
  
"So this is a bit drab"Bridget commented on her  
  
surroundings. "Hey you know where the door is"Val shut her door  
  
and stalked to her bed.  
  
"No. Its fine. Really"she looked at the older blond.  
  
"So why are you here?"Val lay back on her bed.  
  
"I wanna know my family. " She looked and searched Val face.   
  
Just to see if she could find some emotion that might say she cared,  
  
even a little.  
  
Not even the slightest hint of emotion came over her face. "How nice"  
  
Val said.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?"Bridget asked her brown eyes  
  
wide. "Oh if you think I'm bad. Just wait till you meet Brooke. Pasides  
  
you said you wanted to get to know your family. Well now your  
  
meeting the bad side of me. And this side of me dosen't like you very   
  
much."  
  
"Yor gonna have to accept it . Sooner or later that 'our' father cared  
  
about my mother. And that i'm here."  
  
Bridget crossed her arms as she sat in the desk chair.  
  
"I may have to accept, but I don't have to like it. I guess your goning to come to terms with this.  
  
See our father as you so proudly put it, obviously thought of your mother as a one  
  
nighter. A quickie, before he went back to his devouted wife. Surprize  
  
surprize. Didn't you ever wonder why he never called and said 'Happy  
  
Birthday' " Val expressed to her sister.  
  
"Look don't put it that way"Bridget looked at her. A thousand ways  
  
she could kill her running through her head. "I know I'm not wanted  
  
but if....... I just thought if I could be here. See you and my father. Our   
  
father that it would be okay."  
  
"Some words of wisdom. You didn't think."   
  
"I know you hate me. And i'm trying to deal with being here and having  
  
two sisters. But....-"she was cut off by Val.  
  
"But what? You thought that as soon as you walked through that door  
  
you were going to be accepted"Val makes a sad puppy dog face, with  
  
pleading eyes. Mocking Bridget. "That you'd be loved like a sister and  
  
we'd treat you like we'd known you forever. Please stop with the   
  
monalouge already."  
  
Val shook her head pitifully. Bridget just couldn't crack Val. She   
  
wanted it to be everything she'd just said.The phone rang and thoughts of Bridget slipped from   
  
Val's mine. She reached over and grabbed her small,black ,cordless phone.  
  
"Hey,its Val"she said.  
  
"Val. Hey its Tyler."  
  
"Oh hey Tyler. How are you"she said shyly.Excitement was rising in her voice.  
  
"Fine. Look I as just wondering if you were coming in tommorow  
  
to the station."  
  
"Yeah of course. I really don't wanna be here tommorow, anyway."  
  
She looked at Bridget, then quickly darted her eyes back.A thoughtful smile tugged at her lips as   
  
she thought of Tyler O'Connell the guy she had a crush on. They'd kissed once in seventh grade. A   
  
long long long time ago Val thought. Up until now they really had just   
  
hung out together but lately it was getting a bit intense.  
  
"So do you wanna go some where after shifts over?"Tyler asked.  
  
"How about DAHLIA ?"she asked remebering the club they'd went to a few months ago when   
they'd taken this very complicated relationship another step.  
  
"Nah! How about we go to Mocca Jive? Its nice. The music is pretty relaxed. Hey I've even   
  
caught Catie there a few times"he hoped to get a laugh out of her. And it worked.  
  
The laughter bubbled up and errupted like a volcano. "Who knew I'd be laughing again this   
soon?'she thought.  
  
"Hey thats cool. So I'll see you tommorow?"Val asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah tommorow. Bye Val." And he was gone. The line went dead and she pushed power turning  
  
the cordless off. She placed it on the charger and turned around to look at Bridget.  
  
"So where do I sleep?"she asked innocently.  
  
"I don't care where you sleep"she replied then looked at the girl. "My bed is big enough for  
  
two,but don't think that just because were sharing anything means I care."  
  
"Sure. What ever." 


	7. Encountering Brooke

A/n:Hello guys. Sorry its been so long since my last chapter but I don't know if I'm gonna countinue so thats why i wnated to get this chapter out tonight. Sorryyyyyy!!!!! But I'm sure you'll get over this quick, huh?  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Love Us To:A Val/Brooke Story  
  
Chapter7:Encountering Brooke  
  
Brooke waved goodbye to Hank as he drove away. She opened the door just some how knowing it   
was open. Perhaps they had left it open all night just in case she might have come back home. She  
walked into the house and found her angry mother standing in the kitchen arguing with her father.  
It was like some soap opera. The drama.  
  
"I will never understand this. None of it"Josey sipped from her mug of coffeee. "Hun, I want this   
to work "he reached out to stroke her face, but she smacked his hand away.  
"You want what to work out?"Brooke asked. "Brookelyn"Josey looked past her husband to her   
daughter. "Thank god your okay"Brooke hugged her mother tightly.  
  
Val walked down the stairs with her EMT uniform on. "Brooke, your okay"Val said with relief   
although she knew Hank would take care of her.  
Josey realeased Brooke. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Common we gotta talk"Val grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her up the stairs.  
Bridget stood in Brooke's room. The matel contained a lot of pictures. She walked over and   
touched them. She looked at Val and Brooke's blond hair that they got from their very blond   
parents. The girl touched her own brown hair. She sighed. "So many pictures. That should be   
me"she whispered.  
A door slammed behind her. She jumped and turned around to see a very angry Brooke. "What are   
you doing in my room?"Brooke questioned.  
"Ah. Nothing!"Bridget tried to keep from shrieking but failed.  
"Really? Thats nice. I guess your Bridget huh? Well i'm Brooke. And I don't think I wanna be your   
sister. So get out!"she screamed stalking over to the girl that was only a year older.   
"Brooke right? I'm sorry. I just wanted to be here. I wanted to know my. Please understand this. I   
don't know.....................what its like to be loved like a father's daughter. I wanted to know you   
guys. Val is really not liking the situation. And I don't blame her. Jus please understand   
this"Bridget said quietly biting her bottom lip after a moment. "I'm sorry Bridget, but daddy knows   
how to write. Ever wonder why he didn't send birthday cards? You know to let you think he was   
at least thinking of you. I have the news flash of the century. He never cared or loved you enough   
to claim you."  
Bridget kept on biting her lip as she listened to her sister. What had she expected when she came  
here. That she would be loved. Yes, she had expected it. Never had she thought they'd be so cruel   
to her.  
  
As she began to walk away, and pass Brooke, going to the door she was stopped by Brooke   
taunting her. "Hey sis,give daddy dearest a kiss for me since I am at least a daughter he wants to   
claim."  
Brooke smiled at her comment.  
Tears were about to overwhelm her. Would they ever give up?  
  
Val enter the Emt station along with Brooke as the happy scene of a conversation came to mind.  
She had thought of it a lot on the way over. She spotted Tyler as he looked up from assisting   
another Emt. Brooke wandered over to Alex's office to pick up a buch of files while Val put on a   
smile. and went over to Tyler.  
"So hi"he smiled. "Hi." Her warmth spread. "So were still n for tonight right?"he wondered.   
"Yeah of course. I am really excited"she admitted.   
At that moment Jamie and Catie appeared. "Excited about what?"Jamie asked.  
  
Tbc........  
  
  
A/n:I know I am an evil person. I left you with a cliffie but it was something to read. So there. I'll have more up soon cause i know you wanna see what happens on the date. Hey if you wann be on a mailing list I'm gonna start for this story then I'll do that. I will only use you email address for this story. So if you intrested leave your request and address and I'll put yas on the list. Okay later. 


	8. Dispite It All

A/n:Okay guys i guess Amanda didn't wanna except my apology but that won't stop me from updating with the real chapter. I really am sorry if you don't like the way shes being treated but get over it. Not meaning to sound harsh, but this isn't real so I'll leave it at that.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Love Us Too  
Chapter8  
Dispite It All  
  
Brook saw Hank as she entered the large office that Alex had left empty for the holidays. He looked up and thats when she looked away. She couldn't face him even though things had been great this morning. What had she been thinking last night? Had she even been thinking last night.  
  
She stepped into the office and closed the door and went to Alex's desk and sat in his chair. She breath then began to tackle all the paper work and files that had been building up at quite a fast pace in the last month.  
  
  
Bridget stood in the living room feeling lost. She went to the phone in the large living room and picked it up. She dialed the number quickly and found instantly her mother wasn't home. 'Shes never there'thought Bridget as she hung the phone up. Ever since her she'd been born and was old enough to taker care of herself her mother had been having flings with men all over town. She especially loved the widower across town who paid her for being with him. She loath her mother's life style that paid the bill, but dispite that she loved her mother.  
  
Val stood still as Jamie repeated his question, the one she couldn't quite qnswer. So she just made up a lie.  
  
"Um.... I can't wait to go to the Winter Carnival."  
She gave Tyler a glance.  
  
"Yeah thats what she meant. We were thinking of taking you guys. If you wanna go?"Tyler smiled at such a good lie.  
  
"Sounds good. Jamie?"Catie looked at him.  
  
"Great. When?"  
  
"Hum...."Val murmured thoughtfully. "How about tommorow?"  
  
Bridget sighed sitting down on the chair when Josey came into the room. Josey stopped for a moment as she thought of what was out of place.  
Nothing.  
  
"You know"Josey began. "I will never understand why he felt he had to lie about you or the affair. But, however, you are his daughter so I will be the bigger person and accept you because thats all I can do, is except you."  
  
"Thats all I wanted. I never wanted you to hate me. Just except me." Bridget's brown eyes took her in.   
  
"Despite it all Bridget, I will accept your father for his lies. If he lied about you, God know what else he could be lying about. But later on I'm going to the mall, would you like to go?"Josey asked.  
  
"Yeees"Bridget stammered not feeling so lonely now. "Okay."  
  
Josey walked away as a smile appeared on Bridget's face. 


	9. Every Time

An:Its takes me forever to do anything especially update. If you read my bio you'll see why. But I have three top stories I'm working on and this is one of them. Sorry. This is really short i know.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Love Us Too  
Chapter9:Everytime  
  
Brooke sat so emerced in the paper work that she didn't hear Val walk in. 'Brooke"Val said. "Really you need to relax sometimes and take a break from the paper work."   
"Well I am the queen of paper work ya know"Brooke smiled and stretched. "Want some coffee?"she walked through the door to the kitchen with Val following.  
"Ah..no. I wanted to tell you that tommorow me andTyler, and Catie and Jamie are going to the carnival. Do you think that maybe Hank, and you might wanna go?"Val smiled shly.  
"Why? Did Hank tell you about last night or something?"Brooke reached for a cup.  
"Nah....you guys just seemed like you could use some excite me and stuff, especially since Rain left in August. You guys were close and everything. Just thought it'd be a good idea."  
Val leaned back against the counter. "I'll ask him and see what he says, okay?"Brooke poured herself of coffee.  
"Okay"Val left the room as Hank entered.  
  
Josey grabbed her purse out of her bed room. Jacob came through the door, eyeing his wife. "Where are you going?"he asked insecure.  
"I'm going to pick up a guy I can sleep with"she remarked going to past him. His arm snaked out and grabbed her arm. "Jo, common don't be like this. When we got married we were young and nieve. We didn't know any better..........Molly was just there. I'm sorry."  
Jacob eyes were sincere. He knew how to make them that way and lie. "Jacob I trusted you, everytime I found a letter from Molly Morgan, and you swore it was from an old highschool friend, I believed you. Always. But the real truth was you were sleeping with her, and got her pregnant. Bridget is my step daughter, and she is here in my house, living with our daughters, and you lied to her, just like you did your own wife. If she grows to hate you, its your own fault. Let go of me,please."  
He let go and she walked away from him. 


End file.
